


The Redhead

by fandramatics



Series: Pride Prompts [9]
Category: Luther (TV), The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Assume Wednesday is Bi, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: June 9th. Pastels
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Alice Morgan
Series: Pride Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769941
Kudos: 7





	The Redhead

The girl stands behind the woman wearing tedious pastel colors for a dress, her eyes are blue and her hair a fascinating shade of red that resembles blood. When their eyes meet - Wednesday still spying from behind the tall and graceful figure of her mother - the young Addams lady senses something in those blue eyes. It makes a sensation raise in her stomach, a bitter taste comes to Wednesday’s mouth. She hates it, the corner of her lips flickers, she almost smiled.

The redheaded child steps forward between their mothers, she gives Marie Antoinette a glance then faces Wednesday. “I know how to make her bleed.”

The Addams child widens her eyes. “Mother?”

Morticia excuses herself, her attention captured by her daughter. “Yes, darling?”

“Can she stay for dinner?”

“Why, of course, dear.” She meets the eyes of the redhead’s mother. “Would you like to join us too? I’m sure Alice and Wednesday could become great friends, Mrs. Morgan.”

“I don’t think--” Mrs. Laura Morgan never finishes her sentence, her daughter speaking up first.

“Please, mother.” her words don’t match her tone, there’s something in those blue eyes that makes the feeling repeat itself on Wednesday’s stomach, she’s enticed by the fantastic creature before her eyes.

Wednesday steps out of the mansion.“I can take her home later, with Pugsley.” She eyes Mrs. Morgan, mimicking Alice’s gaze.

Morticia gives the woman a wide smile. “I’ll have our butler take her there if it gets too late.”

Laura blinks, faces the taller woman. “Yes. Yes, of course. Of course.”

Alice smirks at Wednesday.

The Addams daughter inches closer to her new friend. “I have much to show you.”


End file.
